Old Stuff and New Nonsense
by mattsloved1
Summary: The men of 221B are now retired and one of their bears isn't happy. The other tries to make him see sense. 15th in the Bear Chronicles.


Much thanks to MLC for looking this over for me and for the title. :-)

Sorry it's late, JAL!

* * *

After their human counterparts closed the front door, both bears remained still for a few minutes in case someone had forgotten anything. Once they were certain the coast was clear, they stood up on the mantle.

"I can't believe we're going to be living here from now on," Sherlock Bear whined. "It's going to be so dull!"

Rolling his button eyes, John Bear walked to the nearest corner. They had just moved from their home of many years after the humans decided it was time to retire. They had chosen a cottage close to where Sherlock's family had spent many holidays during his childhood. The taller bear had been complaining from the start.

John Bear took the time to look around the room. The bears had been one of the last items packed in the flat and amongst the first unpacked in their new home. Now with everything in its proper place, he could see the arrangement of the living room was close to their old one. Not as against change as his friend, John Bear still liked the familiarity of seeing two chairs facing one another close to the fireplace.

"It's not so bad."

"Not so bad," Sherlock Bear growled. "We're away from all of the excitement of London now!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean nothing is going to happen here. Remember, yours is still going to take cases once in a while. Just not the ones he'd need to be physically involved in."

"If you think using one's brain isn't being physically inv-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" John Bear huffed. "Yours can't run quite like he used to and mine was told to take it a bit easier since his mild heart attack last year. We don't want anything happening to them, do we?"

Sherlock Bear crossed his arms and looked away.

John Bear had been patient long enough. " _Do we_?"

"No, no, of course not."

Seeing he'd got through to his friend, John Bear gave a nod. Noticing the distance from the mantle to his human's chair was the same as before, the slightly tubby bear smiled, broke into a run and jumped. After years of practice, he landed just right on the soft cushion and got comfortable. He looked up to see Sherlock Bear making his way to the opposite corner and waited until he was across from him before speaking again.

"I must say I'm surprised in your lack of your imagination as well as disappointed in your memory," he teased.

The dirty look and response was just as he'd expected.

"I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my memory! And as for lack of imagination, don't be ridiculous!"

Smug look on his face, John Bear continued to tease his friend.

"I don't understand how you can think that when you've failed to see all of the opportunities this new place gives us."

Sherlock Bear glanced around the room and then back at his companion.

"There isn't much different here since they brought everything from our old home."

"True," John Bear agreed. "However, this place has no upstairs which means it will be much easier for us to escape. In the old place that wasn't possible because of all the stairs and more than one door we'd have to get past. We only ever left the flat if Mrs. H was working on us or we were being kidnapped by your human's brother."

Looking toward the windows with interest now, Sherlock Bear's ears seemed to perk up. Knowing he'd pulled his friend onto the right path, John Bear continued.

"Mine talked about walking at least an hour a day so there's some free time right there. They'll also both be outside working in the gardens and we know there will be trips to London for visits and when yours needs to consult at a closer level. Think of all the adventures we can go on outside when they're busy!"

"Yes, yes, you're right!"

"And yours will have to talk face to face with the inspectors on his laptop as he sits in his chair. You'll still hear what's going on as well as when he's pacing about thinking out loud to himself. I imagine they'll be calling for help at least once a week."

Sherlock Bear snorted, "Once a week? You are naïve sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a call every other day."

"I was trying to be kind, but I'm sure you're right."

"I always am."

John Bear decided to ignore the comment. "Of course the thing I imagine you'll like most is following the data yours gathers about the bees that will be arriving soon."

After pushing himself upright, Sherlock Bear clapped his hands together, "The bees! Oh, there will be so much to do with the bees!"

"Just make sure you're careful around them," John Bear cautioned. "You might not be able to feel the sting, but we don't want it in your wooly self anyway, spreads the material when it shouldn't be."

"I'm not sure a bee would be strong enough to push its stinger through my superior wool and in most spots it would have to get past my coat as well. You know, that would be a very interesting experiment."

As the tall bear jumped to the floor, John Bear moaned. "I wasn't trying to use reverse psychology; I really want you to be careful!"

He watched his friend enter the nearby kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To go into each room and find out which window would work best to get outside!" Sherlock Bear called back. "It will have to be the right height inside but also have the right coverage so we aren't seen while we exit. Come along! There's so much to do!"

Deciding he didn't want to miss out on any of the fun, John Bear jumped to the floor and hurried out of the room. Yes, their new adventures were just beginning.


End file.
